


Kehjistan

by syzygy60 (ii_liike_bee2)



Series: SANCTUARY [2]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: A lot of these characters are assholes so be warned, Diablo - Freeform, Diablo III - Freeform, More retelling of this wonderful game, Spoilers, The only good ones are Leah and Eirena, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/syzygy60
Summary: After saving Tristram, the band of heroes travel across the Twin Seas to Caldeum, the shining jewel of the east and the capital of the Empire of Kehjistan. The demon lord Belial has the city under his spell, and the five saviours set out to stop him.





	Kehjistan

**Author's Note:**

> Asheara is going to travel with the protagonists on their adventure, which isn't something she does in the game. I just really love her so I want to involve her lots.

currently editing this story! please be patient.


End file.
